


Villa del Balbianello, Lenno, Italy

by Ann3onymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is a soft boi, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann3onymous/pseuds/Ann3onymous
Summary: Their first wedding was in City Hall - quick, efficient, and cozy. But this Christmas, Ben wanted to do something special to honor his grandparents.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Villa del Balbianello, Lenno, Italy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsinthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/gifts).



> To my Secret Santa giftee - wishingupontheskyandstars
> 
> I hope you like this tooth rotting fluff. I think the answer to my asks were lost in the hubub of TROS. Happy Holidays to ya!

Rey ran ahead of him, shucking off her gloves, and rifling through her parka for her phone. “I can’t believe it,” she giggles, snapping pictures of the rustic road ahead. “It’s absolutely wonderful, Ben!”

How she has that much energy -- it will be his pleasure of understanding for the rest of their lives, but at present, he is ill. His foul disposition and constitution began on their way to Stansted airport, which was a good hour and a half away from their home. They absolutely refused to go through Heathrow over the holidays because it was a shitshow. On top of that, for two-thirds of their Ryan Air flight, the air was choppy, and turbulence was downright insufferable. Ben considered himself a good flyer, having grown up riding with his dad on their small Cessna Skycatcher craft, lovingly called the Millenium Falcon, but the flight was uncomfortable. The three-hour bus ride from Milan to Lake Como didn’t help, either.

And yet, seeing her happily snapping pictures on her phone was enough to alleviate his pain -- even if it was infinitesimal. 

“O-okay. Okay. Okay,” he utters as a mantra, gripping the handle of their luggage ever tighter. He suddenly remembers why he hated cobblestone paths.

Rey stops at the front gate of their inn, pointing at the weathered plaque. Il Grifo - The Griffin - is a charming, family-friendly inn, not four minutes away from their actual destination, Villa Balbianello. Rey had hovered over his shoulder as he searched for accommodations in the area. Had he his way, Ben would have chosen to rent out a villa on the edge of the lake, Villa Cassinella. But, what the bride wants, she gets.

Christmas past, they had gone to New York together. It was a semi-business trip for him, and she had a rare few days off from the gallery. One thing had lead to another -- namely, circumstances compounded to a wedding at City Hall. His parents were in town with Chewie and Luke from D.C. Rose and Finn had a lengthy layover on their way to the West Coast. And Poe, Poe was actually at home and not touring.

Their ceremony was quick, efficient, and cozy. It had everyone that mattered. But Ben felt something missing. That special touch…

So, it was his idea to renew their vows this Christmas. It _ was  _ supposed to be a surprise, but he can’t hide anything from her. Thankfully, everyone was up for it, too.

Ben had grown up hearing his grandmother Padme’s stories. His favorite story was how his grandparents met at the Villa one special summer. That summer, his grandfather, Anakin, was visiting family. Likewise, Padme was studying abroad in Venice, and she had chosen to take that weekend to go to Milan and Lake Como.

_ “I was leaning over the balustrade, overlooking the lake, when I muttered to myself, that I would love to get married on this spot.” Padme had recounted. “Then, I heard a voice off to the side, agreeing that the view was perfect for such an occasion. I was thinking of a witty repartee -- thinking that this guy must have been staring at my behind, but no! When I turned, I saw him peering over, just the same. He had the most wonderful dimpled smile.”  _

* * *

As he stands by the doorway to the terrace waiting for Rey, he can’t help but feel the spirit of his grandparents in their midst. He looks over to his mom and uncle Luke, and he can see it in his mother’s eyes that she feels it too. He feels doubly blessed today.

Sure, the temperature is nippy, even with the patio heaters spaced every few feet from the guests, but its all worth it. The florist had done a great job at recreating summer greenery for a Christmas wedding -- pink and red camellias decorated the circular arbor, with mistletoe hanging from the center point. The columns are wrapped in ivy and sweet-smelling winter jasmine. Their family held bouquets made of evergreens and holly.

The harpist began to play, and he turns to watch her enter. When he sees her lovely beaming face, he swears he’s fallen in love all over again. She mouths a ‘hi’, as he offers her his arm, and they walk down the aisle together. Ever practical due to the weather, she wears a crisp white silk jumpsuit, with a stole over her shoulders. 

Uncle Lando presides, officiating their renewal of vows. He barely registers what Lando’s saying as all he can see is his wife. His wife of a year; the single most important addition to his life in the past five years, and he will spend the rest of his life building life with her.

“Ben,” Lando chuckles, “your vows?”

“Oh! Right, right.” He clears his throat, “Rey, Sweetheart, I’ve dreamt about this moment -- marrying my life partner in this very spot since I was a little boy. You know it’s cause of Grandma Padme’s stories. While we didn’t get married here, I’m glad we’re here now with everyone.”

She squeezes his hand.

“Being your husband over the last year, being your life partner for seven years, it is my privilege to be true to you - to love you, cherish you, provide for you. Thank you for sharing life with me. I love you, and I will always be in love with you.”

His lips quiver as she wipes the tears that escape her eyes. “Oh, Ben,” she chuckles. “You always know what to say. Always. We’ve worked hard creating our life together. It is my privilege to call you my husband, to call you my lover, my best friend. You’re my ride or die. You’re my rock. I had never known gentleness and selflessness before you. It is and will be my pleasure to get to know the depths of your love for as long as I live. I love you, babe.”

“Ben and Rey, in front of family, in this special place, on this special day, you’ve renewed your vows. You’ve symbolized the renewal of this marriage union by joining hands; taking vows, and wearing your wedding rings. With pleasure, I conclude this ceremony of the renewing of your vows of marriage that binds you as husband and wife. Please celebrate this with a kiss!”

Before Rey can pull him down for a kiss, he tugs her away from the makeshift altar, out into the open air. She shrieks at the cold but laughs. He walks her to the edge, right up to the balustrade, at a spot overlooking the lake. He cups her face gently, caressing her cheek before closing his eyes for a kiss.

Ben and Rey Solo are a team. Life has been complicated and messy, but they are each other’s respite.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Villa del Balbianello is Varykino Estate in Naboo.  
> 💜💜💜


End file.
